


Professional Distance

by LadyOfTheWorlds



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Plug, Biting, Creampie, Ellie is falling for the captain she just wont admit it, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, The Captain is a bottom and a dumbass, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, just a little plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheWorlds/pseuds/LadyOfTheWorlds
Summary: After a long day of brokering peace deals and being a big god damn hero, the captain of The Unreliable finally returns to her ship for some well deserved rest. At least until her crew member Ellie comes knocking at her cabin door. As it turns out, being cramped up in a space ship for a while can leave you a bit... needy.





	Professional Distance

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic (that I've released), I'm hoping to write some more Outer Worlds stuff at some point since I have a few cute ideas for crew interactions and what not!  
Please enjoy this for now though, I just decided to make the content I wanna see in the world.

Ah… everything was going wonderfully. Despite everything that had happened between Graham and Sanjar in the past, with Zara in charge of the Iconoclasts the two groups finally came to an agreement to help each other out. Of course this all came with the assistance of the new Captain Hawthorne, though if she was being honest with herself she wasn't sure how long anything she did on that void damned planet would last…

Either way, it was just about time to see her good friend and mad scientist in crime again for the next part of the plan, but she definitely needed a long nap and a hot shower first. After the usual greetings from ADA that Max and Felix were arguing about something,,,, again, she headed straight for her cabin. She loved her crew to death but law, she could not deal with their bullshit sometimes. As she entered her cabin, closing the door behind her, she practically threw her armor off revealing a dirty tank top and shorts underneath. She collapsed in her small bed face pressed against the mattress, quiet at last.

It only took a moment for a knock at her door to break the silence. The Captain released a loud groan. "Whoooo is it." A second or two passed, she could hear a few footsteps going away from the door before coming back. "Oh it's just me cap, mind if I come in?" Ah, Ellie, the captain wondered if she needed her depressing 'dog eat dog' advice right now… "Yeah, alright sure." The captain slowly rose from her bed and sat up. Ellie walked in with her classic saunter. She had to admit, she had a real soft spot for the pirate, though at the same time she was similar enough that she was afraid she would become her one day. "Hey there, you look like sprat shit." Ah, the captain instantly began the question why exactly she had a soft spot for Ellie again. 

"Yeah, was just about to take a nap actually." The bags under her eyes were clearly visible, it had been a stressful last few days blasting through raptidons and mantisaurs all across Monarch. "That does sound pretty good right about now, but I have something better than sleep." The captain looked over her with curious but suspicious eyes. "Uh huh, and what would that be." She now realized that Ellie had her hands behind her back this whole time, up until now. She pulled out a red bottle, an unopened bottle of spectrum vodka. "No glasses? Aren't you worried about germs, what if I caught something planetside?" Ellie walked over to the chair by the captains desk, turning it around before sitting so she could face her. "I was down there with you hullhead, I would’ve caught it too. Anyways I've had worse, now are you gonna drink with me or not?" 

Now of course, (the new) Captain Hawthorne wasn't one to turn down a drink. "Yeah, bottle opener is on the desk." There was a pop, then the sound of gulping as Ellie took the first drink. "So, nobody else wanted to drink with you?" Ellie passed over the bottle. "Oh I'm sure the rest of the crew are just dying to spend some quality time with me." The captain took a drink now, that definitely woke her up. "Oh don't be so tough on yourself, they like you plenty. Also don't tell her I told you this but Parvati kinda admires you." 

Ellie flashes a smirk at the captain. "Oh really? She probably admires everybody on this damn ship, including Sam. Also I wasn't being self depreciating, everyone on this ship just has bad taste. Except Nyoka, that girl certainly knows what she likes." She paused for a second. "Oh and you, of course." The captain laughs at this. "Yeah I have good taste in everything, from firearms to women." Ellie takes a smaller sip this time. "Oh I'm sure you do, Im being serious though. Y'know we're pretty similar, if you could just let go of that whole trying to be a hero thing we'd practically be the same." 

The captain starts to sweat a little, is it hot in here or is it just her… "Wow, that vodka already hit you huh, I didn't know you were this much of a lightweight El." The captain chuckled a bit. "Uh, yeah. You know cap, I didn't just come knocking on your door to drink with you." Ellie's usual lighthearted carefree demeanor faded for a second, causing the captain to worry. "What's wrong? You in trouble? Some other captain you piss off trying to track you down for some sort of long planned vengeance because you murdered their son?" Ellie's smirk came back at this point. "Oh no, it's so much much worse than that." "...what is it then?" Ellie sighed and took another chug from the bottle of vodka. "I am, and have been since I've been cramped in this ship, unbelievably horny and think you're the one who can solve it."

The captain raised an eyebrow before going quiet for a minute. Then she started bursting out laughing. "Oh, thats a good one, you really had me going there for a second!" She laughed but she stared at Ellie, who didn't say anything and just looked at the tipsy captain with an expectant look on her face. "Oh shit, you're serious." "Uh huh." The captain put a hand to her chin, thinking. "Well Im, flattered. Though this is probably against so many different regulations." "Oh I'm counting on it." 

The captain was still a bit stunned, broadsided by what Ellie said. Of course there wasn't anything she couldn't deflect with poorly timed humor. "So, you think I'm hot?" The captain jokingly struck a pose as Ellie rolled her eyes, placing the bottle behind her on the desk before leaning in towards the captain. "Yeah, I think you're hot. Though honestly I'm coming to you because it's the least awkward. If I was gonna go with my first choice well, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of Nyoka." The captain shoved Ellie as she laughed. "What? I'm just telling it like it is." 

"Yeah alright hot shot." There was another bit of awkward silence before Ellie broke it. "So, are you down or am I gonna have to go to the robot for help?" "You know that actually might not be a bad idea." Ellie glared at her. "Joking! Just joking! I'm uh, I'm a bit rusty with the whole being frozen for almost a century thing but ... yeah, yeah alright why the hell not." Ellie stood up, taking a few steps towards the captain. "Great,,, oh also, this doesn't change the whole thing I have on that sentimental shit, this isn't anything but us two having some fun." "Yeah, just two gals being pals." "Shut the fuck up." Ellie pushed her back onto the bed, going straight for the captains lips with her own. 

Messy makeouts ensued as Ellie pushed herself down on her captain. Ellie didn't play around either, her tongue already exploring the other woman's mouth. The captain wrapped her arms around Ellie's back, her nails digging in through her coat as she moaned into the others mouth. They slowly moved away from each other, a string of saliva connected between their lips. "You should uh, probably take off your coat and stuff."

As charming or as ruthless as she could be sometimes, in a situation like this the captain became a blushing awkward mess. She really hadn't done anything like this in a while. Though for the first time, the captain thought she saw a genuine smile on Ellie's face. "Yeah of course, as long as I get a look at your… what was it you called them again, your data cartridges?" "As soon as you're done fucking the ever living law out of me I'm launching you out an airlock." "Totally worth it." 

Over the next minute or so, Ellie began hurriedly stripping. Wasn't much for teasing, which was a relief for the captain. She also saw Ellie pull some sort of small disk, putting it down by the bed. "Uh, what's that?" "Just something I'm saving for later, dont worry about it." Ellie said this as she took her shirt off, revealing a baby blue sports bra underneath. She slipped her jeans off as well to reveal some plain boxers. "Huh, wasn't expecting you to be wearing underwear to be honest." "Oh come on cap, give me some credit."

Ellie started to lift her top before the camera installed into the wall caught her eye. "Okay Ada listen in all you want, but only the captain gets to see me naked." Ellie picked her jacket up off the floor and threw it over the camera lens. There wasn't any response from Ada, which either meant she was powered down or that along with her personality she developed at least a little bit of decency. 

Ellie finally got to lifting her bra up and over her head, revealing her slightly larger than average cleavage. Her breasts were soft, her nipples were on the larger side but honestly the captain thought they were cute. "Appreciating the merchandise I see?" The captain nodded. "Oh very much so." She slipped her underwear off as well, as it turned out her carpet did indeed match her drapes. "Well, your turn now cap."

The captain was a bit more hesitant, she was astonished by how confident Ellie was, she must have been a pro at this. She slowly slid her tank top over her head, her breasts weren't too big but she was proud at how far they'd come, luckily the hibernation didn't affect all the work she put into transitioning, just her perception of time and maybe her overall life span. She was now very obviously blushing, even more so when she slipped her shorts off to reveal a small but relatively cute cock. Ellie just sorta looked over her for a bit, before whistling. "Hot damn captain, you don't look half bad." "Yeah,,, alright, are you just gonna keep staring and licking your lips like a raptidon or are you gonna come over here and fuck me like a woman."

"Oh definitely option number two." Ellie came over and joined the captain on the bed. It was a little bit cramped, but they managed to make it work. She placed herself over the captain, getting in between her legs. She pressed down on her shoulder with one hand as she put her mouth by her neck, going up and down placing nibbles and hickies all over it. The woman under her moaned. 

"Y-you're not a biter, are you?" Ellie lifted her head up for a moment to show the captain her sly smirk. "I dunno, does this answer your question?" Before she had time to say anything Ellie went back down, this time fully biting down on her neck above her clavicle. She didn't bite hard enough to break the skin, but there would definitely be a bruise after this. The captain cried out in response, Ellie could feel something press up against her stomach. "Oh, guess you were hoping I was a biter than." "Shut up." The captain only just managed to get those words out between heavy breaths and moans. 

Ellie moved down to her breasts, her mouth latching onto one of her captains nipples, sucking at it vigorously. She didn't leave the other one out in the cold either as she raised her other hand to the tit in need. She groped and squeezed at it, occasionally pinching hard at the nipple, eliciting a desperate noise out of the captain each time she did it. The captain wasn't completely passive in this though, her hands wrapped around to grab and scratch along Ellie's back. She also really couldn't stop herself from grinding up into Ellie's body, desperate for any sort of friction. "Ah, Ellie, j-just do me a teensy favor and maybe divert your attention a bit lower." Ellie let go of the captains tit with her mouth, letting out a lewd slurping sound in the process. "Oh, do you mean like this?" Ellie slid her hand down to roughly grip the captains cock, quickly stroking it. 

At this point the captain couldn't quite respond, only managing to get out curses and moans. After a bit though, and much to the captains displeasure, Ellie suddenly took her hand off. The captain let out a desperate whine. "Oh toughen up, you didn't think It'd be that easy did you." The captain responded under heavy breathing as Ellie stood up from the bed. "Oh, of course not, whatever was I thinking." 

Ellie picked the disk she had placed on the floor before, holding it up. "You ever tried one of these before?" "Uh, no, is it a weird kink thing?" Rolling her eyes at that comment, Ellie pressed a small button on the side of it. As she did, the Spacers Choice jingle rang out and folding out of the disk was an entire dildo complete with bumps all along it, a solid 6 and a half inches in length. "....ah, I see."

"Don't worry about lubrication by the way, I bought the pre-lubed option." Ellie moved back into position, the tip of the member threatening to enter the captains ass. "Wow, you really came prepared huh." "Yeah, honestly was expecting you to agree. You just seem like the type." "The type? Well first of all-AAGH" The captain was cut off as Ellie wasted no time shoving the length of the dildo into her, filling her up completely. 

Whines and moans were the only thing that came out of the captain for the time being, but Ellie continued to talk. "You wanna know the best feature by the way?" Ellie pressed another button, as the dildo inside of her captain began to vibrate at intense speeds. This left the captain in a hazy state, drool began to leak out of her mouth. "Honestly, sorta tempted to take a picture or two for later. Maybe another time." 

Ellie got back over her captain, though now lining her cunt up with the cock of the woman underneath her. She started to slowly drop down, biting her lower lip as she gets filled up. "Fuck… its been a bit since Ive rode an actual person, sorry in advance for the bruises." She finishes dropping down completely enveloping the member, and not at all helping the captains current situation.

Ellie rode the poor girl hard, practically slamming herself down onto her hips. The captain had at the very least enough thought at the moment to try and grab onto Ellie's hips, though her having any semblance of control at this point was laughable. In fact, Ellie did laugh a bit when she saw her do this. She put her hands down on her captains breasts to balance herself, squeezing and groping as she felt herself get closer and closer.

She could sense the captain getting close too, which seemed about right with everything she'd done to her so far. Ellie quickened her pace, keeping to the rhythm she started moving up and down her captains shaft. "Y-you're really taking this like a champ captain." Both of them felt heat rising and pressure building as they got closer and closer to their orgasm.

Surprising nobody, the captain came first. She cried out as several bursts of cum shot out into Ellie. Ellie kept riding her captain, feeling the warm liquid fill her up. Though she intentionally bit down on her lip to muffle her cries as she came, squeezing down on the now overwhelmed captain who nearly came again just from that… Ellie slumped over onto her captain for a moment, they both were breathing heavily as they laid together. The captain was the first to speak up. "Uh,,, Ellie." "Yeah, cap?" "Would you mind er, taking that dildo of yours out of me? The vibrating really isn't helping." Ellie hesitated for a moment as she thought about just leaving it in, but she decided to take it out since the captain helped her out. "...thanks." 

The now all fucked out and sleep deprived captain quickly passed out, leaving the sawbones to clean and dress herself back up. She at least had the decency to put a blanket over the captain. She thought to herself before she left, maybe the distance between them didn't need to be quite so distant after all. She tried to quietly leave the captains room, walking quickly up the stairs towards the hallway and eventually to her room. She sat down at her desk, grabbed a bottle of Auntie Cleo’s ‘Birth-Begone!’ pills she had been saving and popped one into her mouth. "So, sounded like you and the captain had a good time." Nyoka leaned against the doorway, smiling with a drink of her own in hand. Ellie let out a loud sigh. "Never gonna let me live this down huh." "Oh definitely not."


End file.
